una noche llena de locuras
by Toaneo07
Summary: en una fiesta normal ,en la noche perfecta,fudo se la ingenia para ponerla "mas divertida" ,lo cual por hechos extraños ,al despertar en la mañana nota que no esta solo ,fudo comenzara a recordar ¿que locura hizo anoche?.dejen review fudoxnatsumi


_**Hola gente aquí esta toaneo con sus parejas locas, aquí lanzo a una nueva lo cual de seguro dirán WTF al máximo, jajaja es cierto, estoy loco, en fin, es que bueno hay pocas chicas en Inazuma y es un poco difícil pensar en las parejas.**_

_**Mmmm bueno, gente le propongo algo, necesito que me averigüen los nombres de las chicas de los equipo épsilon, prominence y polvo de diamante, en fin me dice su nombre o su alias y describiendo su apariencia, y de regalo les hare un one-shot dedicado a esa personaje mas uno que me invento.**_

_**Además el personaje llamado rococó urupa, pues pienso que es una chica y bueno uno se confunde, mmm en fin, quienes no saben quien es ella/el, búscala y decidimos si es mujer o no, para hacer un one-shot.**_

_**Bueno me ayudarían, y no se olviden NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI.**_

Entre algunas sabanas de una gran cama ,se movía un joven de cabello marrón ,tenía un corte estilo mohicano, mientras que el resto de su cabeza estaba raspada ,además tenia algunos mechones de color bancos en la parte de frente de su corte ,este con pesadez se quito la fina sabanas que cubría su rostro.

-agh que…dolor….de cabeza-dijo Akio Fudō un poco enojado por la terrible resaca que tenia, este aun con el mismo estado analizo el lugar y definitivamente no lo reconoció- ahora que problema me he metido.

Así el joven con su dolor de cabeza se levanto para dirigirse al baño, para darse una ducha tranquila, lo cual le funciono, le permitió quitarse la resaca y de paso comenzar a recordar exactamente donde se encontraba actualmente. Así después de salir del baño secándose su cabello con una toalla, ve de nuevo la habitación, noto su ropa que poseía en la noche anterior, sus zapatos, sus medias, su camisa, su chaqueta, su blusa…. ¿espera que?

-¿una blusa?-dijo Fudō tomando el objeto entre sus manos, este sonrió malvadamente, pensando en lo que lo llevo a estar en esa habitación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de la cama que se encontraba anteriormente, hay noto una cabellera muy conocida para el.

-hay mama…..de seguro que me echaran del equipo por esto-dijo Fudō llorando cómicamente mientras lo recuerdos salían a flote.

**Flashback.**

En el gimnasio de la escuela Raimon se da la fiesta de victoria del equipo Inazuma Japan contra los unicorns de estados unidos, donde todos los conocidos de los miembros del equipo disfrutaban al máximo, todos bailaban al compas de la música, algunos reían, otros como lo que estaban en el puesto de bebidas y bocadillos, solo se limitaba a ver a los demás.

-esta fiesta es aburrida-dijo shadow tomando un poco de ponche.

-mph, como sabes, de seguro ni sales de tu casa-dijo Fudō, lo cual shadow se enojo, pero antes de que sucedería cualquier cosa, un chico de cabello morado intervino.

-calma chicos, pero es cierto, no hay mucha diversión-dijo tobitaka mientras se cepillaba su corte de pelo.

-mmm en eso mi querido amigo fanático del gel estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Fudō, y este comenzó a ver a todos lados ,y de su bolsillo saco un mediano envase plateado y rápidamente hecho de un liquido proveniente de este en el ponche, mientras hacia esto reía malvadamente.

-eh ¿que haces?-pregunto shadow alarmado.

-nada solo hago que la fiesta se emocione-dijo Fudō guardando el objeto en su bolsillo, shadow y tobitaka se miraron temeroso.

-Fudō espero que sea lo que sea que hiciste no se te escape de las manos-dijo tobitaka, de pronto nota que Goenji, Endō y fuyupe venían hacia ellos, lo cual los 3 chicos se escondieron, vieron que Endō y compañía tomaban un poco de ponche, lo cual los 3 chicos oscuros, es decir tobitaka, shadow y Fudō veían para ver que sucedería, mas los 2 primeros para ver que locura hizo Fudō esta vez.

Vieron como los 2 chicos y la chica tomaban su respetivo ponche, al principio se noto que no le gusto pero siguieron, así después de 2 vasos completos, Fudō solo reía por dentro al ver a fuyupe caminar con dificultad, a Goenji decir cosas sin sentidos, y Endō abrazando a los 2 por los hombros y además que estaban sonrojados.

-ick…Goenji….vale….amigo….eres mi….amigo-dijo Endō a su amigo el cual este silbaba quien nadie sabe porque-pero debo ick…ick jijiji, fuyupe….CASATE CONMIGO.

-o mamoru ick te amo-dijo fuyupe mientras Endō pateaba a Goenji el cual ni se molesto al aparecer solo seguía silbando quien sabe porque, así Endō se beso con la chica, shadow y tobitaka estaban sorprendidos, mientras Fudō reía a carcajada.

-jajajaja ven jajaja págame-dijo Fudō mientras que tobitaka le daba un poco de dinero, shadow se confundió por ese hecho y necesitaba averiguarlo.

-ehhh ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el albino realmente confundido.

-pues mi querido amigo oscuro, apostamos sobre si nuestro capitán es gay o No, y bueno yo gane-dijo Fudō mientras se señalaba en son de victoria, mientras tobitaka solo refunfuñaba, shadow solo se quedo pensativo y solo se escogió de brazos.

-en fin, un misterio menos, pero ¿Qué le échate al ponche?-pregunto tobitaka, lo cual shadow puso atención, Fudō solo sonrió malvadamente, lo cual los otros 2 temblaron por el terror.

-mis queridos ignorantes, es _la súper mega formula Fudō te saca lo divertido 2000_-dijo Fudō mientras hacia pose como si estuviera promocionando algo en tv, lo otros 2 solo se cayeron al piso.

-viejo si lo dices así tendré que hacer una apuesta sobre ti-dijo tobitaka levantado el rostro, con esas palabras Fudō puso un rostro lleno de seriedad-venga dime ¿eres gay o no?

-como….-_escena censurada palabras fuertes_-se te ocurre decir eso-dijo Fudō enojado al punto de patearlo hasta el cansancio, shadow y tobitaka estaban pálidos por la palabras GIGANTES que dijo el joven, tobitaka sacudió su cabeza para recuperar la calma.

-viejo, es que bueno yo que yo sepa nunca te veo con ninguna chica, y bueno esto me lo dijo el autor, dice que hay mas fic tuyo llenos de yaoi que todos los personaje de la serie-dijo tobitaka ,shadow solo asintió lo cual Fudō se puso pálido y comenzó a enojarse.

-COMO QUE FIC DE YAOI, ESTO ES UNA-_escena fuertes, violentas, palabrería sucia y unos que otros huesos rotos al autor que ni culpa tiene_-SI ESO CREEN LE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES AKIO FUDO-grito Fudō lo cual los otros 2 chicos estaban asustado en un rincón ,Fudō volteo la vista y comenzó a encontrar su próxima victima ,y esta hablando de chicas ,lo cual noto que no tiene mucha suerte que digamos ,noto que solo habían pocas chicas y la mayoría estaban rodeadas de seguidores-con razón estamos rodeados de fic de yaoi ,hay pocas mujeres para el gran Akio Fudō.

-ya cállate quieres, elije rápido antes que pierdas la oportunidad-dijo desde el rincón shadow ,lo cual Fudō le iba a lanzar una mirada de maldad ,esas que te asustan ,pero supo que tenia razón ,así con cuidado volvió analizar a sus objetivos que pudiera congeniar.

_**-POV Fudō—**_

Estaba Aki, pero raro que pareciera estaba platicando con un rubio de cabellera larga alejado de los demás, de seguro son pareja, pero parece que lo ocultan, ya que¬¬.estaba Toko lo cual hablaba con el surfista, de seguro son pareja, pero la chica si que lo sabe disimular. Esta Haruna bueno solo esta hablando con Hiroto, pero Haruna queda descartada, no quiero tener problemas con Kido, el muy-_escena censurada-_ es muy sobreprotector .estaban la chica esa de cabello azul amiga de Hiroto, por lo lados de unas de las esquina del salón pero…espera ¿se está besando con Midorikawa?...ahora que lo noto la mayoría tiene un vaso de ponche, jejeje ya veo, en fin deberían darme la gracias por hacer la fiesta divertida mmm ahora que lo veo la única que esta sola es….no…ella no…..pero no debo negarme ,mi reputación esta en juego ,una cosa que te digan maniático de la maldad ,pero que te digan gay y peor que te seleccione como pareja al que te caer súper mal, el mundo deberá odiarme….en fin….ya tome mi decisión.

_**-Fin del POV Fudō—**_

-escojo a Natsumi-dijo Fudō volteando la mirada para ver a lo otros chicos, lo cual shadow por casi se cae al suelo a reír y tobitaka solo reía en voz baja, Fudō solo desvió la mirada con la mejilla sonrojada, pero decidió dejarlos para comenzar a arreglar su reputación _(oyeron fangirl fanática de yaoi…..espera esto no debió decirse_) se dirigió al puesto de ponche lo cual tomo 2 vasos ,uno pensaría que era para Natsumi ,pero Fudō lo necesitaba mas ,no podría soportar hablar con al chica ricachona de Raimon.

Así al tomar las 2 bebidas se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde estaba la joven, pero tranquilamente no era la palabra ,al parecer los invitados adoran el ponche ,y eso porque ,pues ya que todos danzaban y hacia unos que otros destrozo ,al parecer tomaron mucho ponche, Fudō rio si que hizo mas divertido la noche ,así después de esquivar la montaña nombre Kabeyama que se había caído diciendo que el mundo estaba de cabeza ,logro llegar a salvo a donde estaba la chica, lo cual Natsumi lo vio fugazmente para después desviar su vista.

-guau la chica rica esta disgustada ¿conmigo o con alguien mas?-dijo Fudō tomando asiento con Natsumi, lo cual esta lo volvió a ver con mas enojo, pero Fudō contraataco con su típica sonrisa maniática-al parecer la princesa si esta enojada.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto llena de enojo Natsumi, lo cual Fudō solo arqueo una ceja y solo bufo en voz baja.

-nada en especial, no puedo saludar a una linda belleza-dijo Fudō cerrando los ojos y a la vez tomando un poco de ponche para relajarse aunque seamos honesto que Kabeyama diga que el mundo este de cabeza, se nota que esa bebida no son de las relajantes, ya que ¬¬

-yo…no…es solo que-dijo Natsumi desviando la vista, Fudō noto que la chica estaba sonrojada, así este sonrió victorioso.

-tranquila, de seguro es algo malo, pero es mejor desahogarse-dijo Fudō sonriéndole de manera dulce a la chica ,lo cual Natsumi se volvió a sonrojar ,Fudō reía por dentro ,este se disponía a beber de nuevo ,pero Natsumi le dio varios toques en el brazos-¿dime?

-de seguro ese otro ponche es para mi, desde hace rato que he tenido sed ¿me lo darías?-dijo Natsumi, Fudō iba a replicar, no quería tener problema, pero ante de decir algo la chica ya se lo había arrebatado y…se lo tomo de un solo sorbo, lo cual Fudō abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras el sonrojo de Natsumi no se iba, esta veía el vaso vacío como si fuera algo raro así lo aventó a otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Fudō altamente alarmado, no quería ver como la chica se comportaba en estado de ebriedad, si señores o ¿señoras? Fudō se robo el envase de su padre, y bueno ya ven porque todos están así, bueno aun son jóvenes y no resisten el licor.

-que si estoy bien…ESTOY GENIAL…a quien le importa que Endō tenga novia-dijo Natsumi mientras abrazaba a Fudō por el brazo, mientras que Fudō entendió que la tristeza de la chica era por su capitán, de seguro vio el beso del capitán con la joven fuyupe-VEN VAMOS A BAILAR.

-¿eh?-dijo Fudō para después se jalado por la chica a la pista del baile.

Así duro la noche, Natsumi se dedico a conocer a Fudō, este igualmente pero solo porque no quería dejar a la chica en el estado que estaba, pero ni el se dio cuenta que el igual término en estado de ebriedad, así los 2 duraron la noche pasados de copas y bueno eso los llevo al principio del fic¬¬.

_**Fin del flashback y el comienzo del juicio de Fudō.**_

Fudō corría, en silencio claro, pero corría por toda la habitación, ya había recuperado los recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde después del baile y de un concurso de besos, puesto para los únicos participantes, Natsumi y Fudō, en pocas palabras se besaron¬¬, después se fueron de pinta por toda la ciudad, después fueron a tirar papeles a la casa de Kageyama, lo cual aceptémoslo quien no quería hacerlo, después fueron a la casa del técnico Ibiki ,la de la entrenadora Hitomiko Kira y del técnico Kudō ,y al final terminaron en quien sabe donde para descansar ,lo cual lo lleva al presente.

-hay mama solo quería un beso ,no amanecer con ella en Guatemala ,esto es malo-dijo Fudō y este se dirigió a la ventana y vio de cerca a donde se encontraba-fuii menos mal seguimos en Japón ,pero con todo lo que hicimos anoche no me sorprendería.

-¿y que hicimos anoche eh?-dijo una voz femenina, que hasta el terrible Fudō temblara de miedo, este volteo la vista para ver que Natsumi lo veía atentamente, lo cual Fudō comenzó a sudar y mucho, de pronto escucho una leve pero lo suficientemente oíble, se trataba de una leve carcajada, pero hizo que Fudō asustara aun mas-jijiji el gran Fudō se ha asustado, solo porque compartimos una habitación.

-…..QUE ¿NO ME HARÁS DAÑO?-grito al borde del colapso, Natsumi solo rio un poco, y esta con movimientos lentos se levanto, Fudō pudo notar que ella solo poseía un short y una camisa sin manga que le llegaba al ombligo, lo cual Fudō tuvo que cachetearse para no dejar que la sangre saliera de su nariz, Natsumi se acerco al joven y tomo su mano delicadamente.

-antes de nada, no pienses mal, nos besamos y nos quitamos la ropa y dormimos en la misma cama, pero eso no significa que hicimos_ eso_-dijo la chica con la mejilla teñidas de rojo, Fudō recordó poco a poco como llegaron a ese lugar y solo se fueron a dormir aunque Fudō fue muy exagerado y se quito todo, en poca palabra, el y para los lectores fueron unos mal pensados.

-fuii menos mal….pero ¿Por qué tomas mi mano?-pregunto confundido Fudō, lo cual Natsumi le respondió dándole un beso corto pero dulce, lo cual Fudō abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando se separaron Fudō no podía articular palabra alguna, así la chica sonrió mientras su mejilla ardían ferozmente.

-no te acuerdas ,anoche me pediste ser tu novia ,y bueno dije claro ¿porque no?, además fuiste muy dulce conmigo-dijo Natsumi ,Fudō en si no recordaba nada pero una pregunta le paso a la mente ,como se acordaba ella ,ya que de seguro estaría en su mismo estado no acordarse si seguía en Japón o Guatemala ¬¬,pero recordó algo ,ella solo se tomo un vaso de ponche…..entonces durante casi toda la noche estuvo la mayor parte sobria ,Fudō dejo caer su quijada ,en realidad el fue el que resulto cuidado por la chica, una herida en su orgullo.

-entonces nosotros…. ¿Hicimos vandalismo donde Kageyama?-pregunto Fudō esperando una respuesta negativa de la chica.

-así es, no soy de hacer broma pero se sintió genial molestar a ese sujeto y a los demás-dijo Natsumi sonriendo malvadamente, desde ese momento Fudō se enamoro de la chica, lo cual la tomo dela barbilla para plantarle un beso lleno de pasión, lo cual Natsumi se sorprendió pero decidió correspondiéndole con mas pasión, al final se separaron por la falta de aire.

-bueno mi chica mala se divirtió, entonces saldremos para hacer bromas, pero es mejor regresar a tu casa, de seguro tendremos problemas-dijo Fudō y este se disponía a recoger su pertenencia pero sintió que Natsumi no le soltó la mano-¿sucede algo?

-bueno ya tenemos problemas, porque no mejor nos quedamos a tener mas-dijo Natsumi sonriendo malvadamente y a la vez pícaramente ,lo cual Fudō solo la volvió a besar ,le encantaba su sonrisa ,era un hecho ,no aguantaba cuando le diría a los demás quien es su nueva novia.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Raimon, se encontraba en reunión casi todo el equipo, lo cual la gran mayoría tenían dolor de cabeza, así que alguna tenia una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y otro solo se sentía molestos al máximo.

-calma chicos de seguro estarán bien después-dijo rika lo cual todos los de la resaca la fulminaron con la mirada, al parecer los únicos que estaban bien era ella, Midorikawa, el cual solo se concentró en su novia Ulvida, muchos no se dieron cuenta y los pocos que si se le olvidaron, todos gracias a Fudō, kazemaru estaba sobrio pero la irritabilidad era contagiosa y por ultimo tobitaka, solo supo no tomar algo que profano Fudō.

-bueno…chicos a entrenar-dijo Endō con un estado de animo medio raro, estaba molesto por la resaca y estaba feliz por tener a fuyupe, pero si, la resaca le ha afectado, aun con su personalidad no pudo hacer que su equipo subiera el animo.

-cállate Endō y siéntate-dijeron de los mas amables posibles Goenji, el cual soñó que llamaba por silbidos a su perro difunto, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba tenia un dolor en su espalda, al parecer alguien lo pateo, Fubuki estaba irritado, en su bailes de _diversión_ según palabras que diría Fudō, cayo desde el techo, si ,el peli blanco bailaba desde el techo ,pero fue salvado por Hijikata y por ultimo por Sakuma ,ya que le cayo mal el _ponche_ y duro toda la mañana en el baño.

Endō se sentó de mala gana, todos sus compañeros estaban irritados ,así que cancelaria la practica de hoy ,pero de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe ,todos esperaban que fuera su técnico ,pero para sorpresa de todos era Fudō con una….¡!radiante sonrisa ¡!WTF.

-holas chicos que gran día ¿no?-dijo Fudō sonriendo alegremente, todos estaba sorprendidos, Kido, Toramaru y Hiroto se cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Fudō con pasos alegres fue a tomar su desayuno y tomo asiento mientras varias aves se posaban en su hombro, como si irradiaba un aura de felicidad.

-fuuuudoooo-dijo en un lamento Kido mientras se levantaba de suelo, Fudō solo comía su comida aun con esa sonrisa que muchos diría boba pero quienes lo conocen, era de terror.

-si mi querido amigo de lentes-dijo alegre Fudō, muchos ya estaban rezando para prepararse por el fin del mundo, Kido por casi se cae de nuevo, mucha sorpresa no era buena para la salud.

-¿te ocurrió algo muy bueno esta mañana Fudō?-pregunto Haruna ya que sabía bien que su hermano no podría hacerle esa pregunta, su pobre hermano esta sufriendo un ataque.

Todos no esperaron lo que vieron, Fudō dejo caer su cucachara, las aves se fueron, no asustadas, eran como si dijeran: _uyyy metieron la pata_. Todos vieron como Fudō comenzaba a ponerse rojo, hasta que un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz y cayo desmayado.

-….-dijeron casi todos viendo como Fudō aun inconsciente y perdiendo un litro de sangre sonreía.

-bien Fudō, otra de tus historias locas a la lista-dijo tobitaka aunque no sabe que hizo Fudō, era obvio que de algo esta seguro el peli morado ,Fudō hizo algo estúpido o loco, todos lo vieron buscando respuestas ,pero tobitaka solo se peino su cabello y suspiro-pregúntele a el.

Un hombre con una taza de café se dirigía a la puerta de su casa para leer su periódico matutino para así planear otra forma de dañar al futbol, así este salió de su casa y se inclino para tomar su periódico pero noto algunos trozos de papel de baño, este alzo la vista y vio algo que no le gusto.

-PERO QUIEN–_palabras aun mas fuerte, sorry hay chicas que leen esto_-HIZO ESTO, DE SEGURO FUE ESE DAISUKE ENDO-grito Kageyama al borde de colapso por la intensa rabia al ver su casa envuelta de papel de baño.

**Fin**

_**Jajajaja me divertí y mucho y bueno dejen unos leve, pequeños pero no se si notorio pareja de midorikawaxulvida, aphrodixaki, tokoxtsunami y si ustedes prefieren hirotoxharuna, en fin espero que le haya gustado y dejen review y no se olviden consígueme los nombres de las miembros femeninas de los equipos del instituto alíen y si lo hacen, quien me lo digan hare un one-shot para esa persona^^por cada personaje.**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Toaneo fuera**_


End file.
